


Chase

by SteveGarbage



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteveGarbage/pseuds/SteveGarbage
Summary: Completed for the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers group Perfect 100 challenge: The thrill of the chase





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Completed for the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers group Perfect 100 challenge: The thrill of the chase

Through the window. Around the fountain. Over the garden wall.  
Down the street. Into the butcher’s. Out the back door.  
Across the alley. Past the watchtower. Under the bridge.

Ditch the knife. Untie the boat. Push off down the river.  
Row gently. Whistle quietly. Look inconspicuous.  
Listen to the alarm bells. Watch for guards. Row a little quicker.

Lapping water. Warm breezes. Twinkling stars.  
A spongy lemon cake. A bottle of brandy. A purse full of coins.  
The killer makes a clean escape. The elf bids the city farewell. The Crow takes flight.

Zevran could get used to this life.


End file.
